Dia de Sorte
by Houki-chan
Summary: HIATUS! Sasuke, o faxineiro do estúdio em que está sendo rodado o filme de Jiraya, encontra uma lâmpada mágica enquanto executava seu trabalho. Agora, ele tem a oportunidade de pedir o que quiser ou, pelo menos, descobrir o que realmente quer. YAOI!


- Corta! Por hoje é só, pessoal! – Jiraya, sentado em uma cadeira miúda em que estava escrito "diretor", gesticulava para os atores e para a moça das rosquinhas. – Jenna, você estava maravilhosa como sempre! Faça aquilo com as costas novamente, foi perfeito! Aceita uma rosquinha?

- Não, sr. Jiraya, obrigada. Tenho que me manter em forma. E muito obrigada pelos elogios.

- Tudo bem. Não queremos estragar esse corpinho lindo, não é? – Jiraya deu uma olhada, de cima a baixo, na atriz. - É, nós não queremos. Não queremos mesmo. – um filete de baba escorreu, timidamente, pelo canto da boca dele.

- Velho tarado. Naruto tem razão em chamá-lo de ero-sennin. – Sakura, a moça das rosquinhas, deixou a bandeja com os aperitivos na mesa ao lado do diretor e se virou para ir embora.

- Se estiver com ciúme, Sakura-chan, pode dar uma passada no meu hotel. – Jiraya acenava para atriz que, há muito tempo, saíra do recinto, enquanto olhava, descaradamente, para o traseiro de Sakura.

- Vou denunciar você por assédio sexual! – Sakura estava pronta para descer o cacete no diretor quando foi impedida por uma mão firme em seu ombro.

- Não perca o seu tempo. – Sasuke falou calmamente, retirando a mão do ombro da garota. – Ele vai aproveitar-se da situação para te apalpar. E, mesmo que você o machuque _muito_, ele continuará dando em cima de você.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun! – Sakura desarmou a posição de ataque e pulou no pescoço do rapaz. – Não darei uma lição a esse velho tarado, porque você me pediu!

- Eu não pedi coisa alguma. Apenas não quero que você quebre coisas, que eu terei de limpar. – Sasuke segurou os braços de Sakura a fim de livrar-se do estrangulamento carinhoso. – Sakura, solte-me. Estou sem ar!

- Desculpe-me, Sasuke-kun! Está melhor agora? – desfez o abraço assassino, mas continuou bem perto do moreno.

- Sim, estou melhor, mas ficaria melhor ainda se você me deixasse passar e fazer meu trabalho. – Sasuke rodou os olhos, quase acostumado àquele grude todo.

- Desculpa mais uma vez, Sasuke-kun! – afastou-se dois passos e ficou parada no lugar.

Sasuke molhou o esfregão no balde de água que trazia consigo e passou a esfregar o chão. Esfregou ao redor e, ao avançar, deparou-se com os pés de Sakura no meio do caminho. Ergueu a cabeça. A jovem deu-lhe um sorriso cheio de dentes e continuou lá. Sasuke apoiou-se no cabo do esfregão e disse:

- Seus pés estão grudados no chão, ou só está achando a vista bonita?

- Hm... A segunda opção! – Sakura aumentou o sorriso e, ao ver a cara de "era para rir?" de Sasuke, olhou para os próprios pés.

- Sakura, aproveite que ainda está claro e vá embora. Seu turno já acabou, lembra? – Sasuke voltou a mergulhar o esfregão no balde de água.

- Ah... Hm... Você tem razão, Sasuke-kun. – a moça olhou em volta e não achou inspiração para continuar a conversa. – Então... Eu vou indo. Tchau, Sasuke-kun.

- Tchau.

Sakura continuou no mesmo lugar onde estava. Sasuke encontrou, novamente, os pés dela no meio do caminho.

- Sakura, tchau! – o tom de voz de Sasuke foi severo. Sakura arregalou os olhos e, muito atrapalhada, pegou a bolsa. Foi em direção ao portão principal, berrando "tchau" para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Enfim, só. – Sasuke suspirou e voltou a limpar o chão. Era o faxineiro da pocilga que chamavam de estúdio. Neste, estava sendo rodado o "Icha Icha Paradise – o filme", um filme pornô idiota, idealizado por um diretor idiota. Sasuke só estava nesse emprego idiota, porque precisava de dinheiro para a faculdade. O irmão idiota dele fizera o favor de matar toda a família Uchiha, deixando-o sozinho, nem ao menos uma pensãozinha por danos morais o sociopata avarento quis dar-lhe.

- Realmente, o mundo é injusto e idiota. – Sasuke murmurou, entediado. Afastou a porta da parede e começou a limpar aquele canto. Seguiu limpando até o outro extremo da parede quando viu um brilho fraco vindo do lado oposto. Largou o esfregão e caminhou até o lugar que emanava o brilho.

- O que é isso? – pegou o objeto dourado, de design duvidoso – Parece com aquelas lâmpadas do filme do Aladin. Será uma peça do cenário? – lembrou-se de que lá rodava um filme pornô dirigido por Jiraya e imaginou como esse objeto era usado. Ficou com nojo do artefato e largou-o no chão.

Não mais que de repente, do bico da lâmpada saiu uma fumaça negra, que foi se concentrando. Quando a fumaça formou uma nuvem espessa, de lá apareceu um homem magro, de olhos amarelos, tez pálida e cabelo extremamente liso.

A nuvem tornou-se rosa. Luzes vinham dela e estavam em constante movimento, como em uma discoteca. O homem flutuou até o chão. Levantou os braços e tudo que se mexia parou. Um solo de bateria soou, e o ser bizarro mexia o quadril no ritmo do batuque.

Uma parte da nuvem rósea se destacou e cobriu por completo o tal homem. Este trocou de roupa e, naquele momento, estava vestido como Marilyn Monroe (vestido branco, salto alto, peruca loira com cachos, braceletes e colar de brilhantes). O solo de bateria parou, dando lugar a uma música típica dos anos 90. A Marilyn Monrou pirateada deu um passo a frente, e um jato de ar soprou do chão (que não tinha uma fenda para isso), fazendo o vestido voar fluidicamente. Enquanto isso, um outro rapaz, de cabelos brancos e rebeldes, usando óculos de aro preto, brotou da fumaça e andou em direção ao que fazia a infeliz performance.

- Kabuto! Você por aqui! – a _dama_ exclamou com uma voz, forçadamente, aguda, piscando os olhos repetidas vezes.

- Senhor... – Kabuto empurrou os óculos pelo nariz em direção aos olhos – Esqueceu-se de que moramos juntos?

- Kabuto! – o outro vociferou, agora, com o tom de voz "normal", mas voltou à tentativa de imitar uma mulher. – Não estrague o show, querido!

- Perdão, senhor. – Kabuto respondeu, achando tudo muito estranho.

Ambos ficaram frente a frente. A música que tocava mudou novamente, para uma valsa. Posicionaram-se como um casal de dançarinos.

E os dois dançaram a valsa até o fim, explorando todo o espaço vazio do estúdio.

Enfim, o rapaz de cabelos brancos se separou do seu par, fez uma reverência para ele e, depois, para a platéia – que era Sasuke, no caso – e voltou para a nuvem.

O homem travestido ficou sozinho. Tirou a peruca, que se deslocou para a direita durante um giro, ficando dependurada no topo da cabeça. O artista respirava rápida e profundamente. Deparou-se com um Sasuke imóvel, boquiaberto e tratou de se apresentar:

- Ooi, gracinha! – o homem falou, jogando os cabelos para trás em um gesto teatral. – Sou Orochimaru, o gênio da lâmpada, mas você pode chamar-me de Orochi-chan, lindinho.

- Eu... acabei de conhecer Priscila, a rainha do deserto! – foi a única coisa que Sasuke pôde pronunciar depois daquela apresentação.

* * *

Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é não?

Bom, esta fic só foi possível graças ao desenho animado do Aladin e ao meu tédio criativo (não nos esqueçamos dos 400 canais de TV e do controle remoto, é claro)! o/

Tenho de ser breve, porque eu tenho de estudar para as minhas provas... T.T ("Que vida de escrava...")

Perguntas, comentários, críticas e sugestões: só mandar uma review!

Deixe-me enfatizar: reviews!

Ja ne, minna!


End file.
